fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Utahara Hinata
Indigo|ecolor = Dark Red|home = Miraikyoku Town|relative = Utahara Haruto (father) Utahara Rei (older sister)|enter Pretty Cure = Pretty Cure|cure = Cure Blaze|curehair = Hot Pink|cureeye = Pink|tcolor = Pink|power = Fire Dreams|season = Tune Style Pretty Cure|appearance = TSPC01|seiyuu = Kayano Ai|image = HinataBlaze.png|imgsize = 200px}} '|唄原ひなた}} is the lead cure of ''Tune Style Pretty Cure''. Hinata is an energetic and bright girl who is very hyperactive. Despite her hyperactivity, Hinata is pretty air-headed and clueless about many things, often having the lowest grades in her year. She, however, has a friendly heart and never gives up on a goal with her usually failing the goal. She can also get herself into trouble pretty much due to her hyperactivity. Despite her cluelessness, Hinata loves to play the guitar despite not knowing how to play it properly. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Blaze, the tune of dreams whose theme colour is pink. She controls the power of fire. Her catchphrases are and . History Appearance Hinata has shoulder length, indigo coloured hair that is often tied into low twintails with flicks coming off the top of her fringe, one of the flicks shaped like a heart. Her eyes are dark red. Her casual wear consists of a... As Cure Blaze, her hair grows significantly longer, now being tied into twin odangos with the rest of her hair reaching her hips, kept loose. Her hair also shifts from it's indigo colour to hot pink while her eyes turn a dark shade of pink. Her wear consists of... Personality Hinata is an energetic and bright girl who is very hyperactive. Despite her hyperactivity, Hinata is pretty air-headed and clueless about many things, often having the lowest grades in her year. She, however, has a friendly heart and never gives up on a goal with her usually failing the goal. She can also get herself into trouble pretty much due to her hyperactivity. Despite her cluelessness, Hinata loves to play the guitar despite not knowing how to play it properly. Relationships Family * [[Utahara Haruto|'Utahara Haruto']] * Utahara Rei Friends * [[Midorimizu Eri|'Midorimizu Eri']] * [[Kitsugawa Keiko|'Kitsugawa Keiko']] * [[Hoshizawa Maki|'Hoshizawa Maki']] Cure Blaze is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hinata who controls the power of fire while representing dreams. Her theme colour is pink. To transform, Hinata needs her Tune Bracelet with the addition of having to shout "Pretty Cure, Tune Harmonisation!". Her main attack is Blaze Fantasia. Transformation Attacks * - Cure Blaze's main attack. It is first performed in episode 01. Etymology means "song field" with meaning "song" and meaning "field". , despite being given in hiragana, has many meanings dependent on the kanji given. The most popular spelling is 日向 which "sun facing".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hinata This could reference Hinata's personality but also Cure Blaze's power over fire. Therefore, her name means "sun facing towards the song field". Cure Blaze' ''means "a very large or fiercely burning fire".https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/blaze Songs Hinata's voice actress, '''Kayano Ai, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays; involving duets and group songs with Saito Chiwa (the voice actress of Midorimizu Eri), Date Arisa (the voice actress of Kitsugawa Keiko) and Kobayashi Aika (the voice actress of Hoshizawa Maki). Solo * [[SUN SUN☆SINGING melody|'SUN SUN☆SINGING melody']] Duet/Group * [[Meilleur Ami☆Twinkle Heart|'Meilleur Ami☆Twinkle Heart']] (with Midorimizu Eri) Trivia * She shares her voice actress with Akatsuki Kirika from the Senki Zesshou Symphogear series. Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Dream using Cures Category:Fire using Cures Category:Tune Style Pretty Cure Category:Tune Style Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters